


Movie Nights

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, sentient spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: The crew movie nights weren't really Reno's thing.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Reno wasn’t sure whose idea the movie nights had been--it didn’t quite seem like Saru, somehow; maybe Tilly?--but they weren’t her thing. Plus, when she watched movies with people, she tended to talk through them.  _ She couldn’t stand it, when you’d spend nights in with her, remember-- _

A message. From who? Everyone was at movie night--or they had been. 

_ I missed you, _ it said. It wasn’t signed. 

_ Who’s this? Weirdo,  _ Reno wrote back.

_ You know me well, _ whoever it was replied.  _ Weirdo yourself. _

And she thought she heard a soft hum from the computer. That was new.


End file.
